Zelda Breath of the Wild HACKING!
PBG makes Link look extremely creepy in Breath of the Wild hacking. Synopsis Link appears with a giant neck. PBG was thinking about another hacking video, but isn't sure if people wanted it. Several requests for hacking videos are shown. PBG gets nothing for it - besides over 6 million views on each of the videos. "Nice joke!" PBG will be hacking Breath of the Wild, and will be doing more Hacking videos in the future. Link hits the ground and dies. PBG starts with infinite health and stamina. He can run and glide forever. Going back to the otiginal game is jarring. PBG says that if he wanted to get tired after two seconds, he would run outside himself. PBG falls to the ground, and almost eats the grass. Guardian blasts and lightning are too strong for the cheat. The game freezes with a noise when the Link is struck by lightning. PBG discusses the very useful moon jump. Link will freeze to death in the sky though. PBG complains about climbing a tower, but jumps all the way up. Wheee! PBG sets a new record on the gliding mini game. He lands with 3280.2m, because he got bored! He combines it with super speed. Unlocking the entire map takes 20 minutes, because of the cutscenes and the game needing to catch up. Link has wiggly legs. PBG gives weapons infinite weapon durability and elemental charge. The ice wand makes any enemy impossible to lose to. PBG freezes arrows in the air, making them an interesting trap. He can also make arrow art - from electric and fire arrows! Arrows can also go slow. You'd think it would make the bow useless, but nope! A lot of enemies are really, really dumb. PBG knows that the viewers are wondering when he is going to get to the point where he screws up Link's body. You guys are sick, and so is PBG. PBG rides a horse backwards, and runs backwards. Link throws a bomb backwards, and struggles to attack a stone talus. Link hides behind a tree. Link's head spins around, freaking PBG out. He walks and climbs upside down. Link falls off a cliff and dies. Link's neck pops in and out. PBG yells at everyone to stop laughing. PBG is banning the words 'neck' and 'giraffe' in the comments! Link's neck becomes a large bulge. Link sneaks through the streets and harasses children. He throws some barrels around and gets stuck in a roof. No one wants this hero. Giant body link works the runway. PBG can't whistle. PBG drinks. PBG sings about Link getting exercise. Link gets blown up by a guardian. He eats too much and becomes fat. However, he can still sprint, climb and fight. PBG sings about Link being able to do anything as Link snowboards. Link has gone mega buff with enormous arms. Link can reach further, and it is more disturbing! Link becomes ginormous, but is still killed by a lynel, mutliple times. Link's arms are so big it makes it impossible to hit anything! The bokoblins can't hit Link either! PBG is into Link's belly being expanded and shrunk. PBG made a thicc joke in the last video, but makes another one. Link's torso can be stretched in both directions. PBG adds the giant hips and giant torso. The game can't handle the 'beauty'. Link's head expand as PBG sings about his appreciation for his creepiness. PBG is alarmed by Link's sudden pregnancy. PBG messes up his DollarShave Club ad read. Category:Hacking Category:Videos